


color me pink

by georgiehensley



Category: Dorothy Must Die - Danielle Paige
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Oz, Alternate Universe - Punk, F/M, Implied Relationships, Pete is actually Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where amy is persuaded to dye her hair pink, and begins to feel nervous waiting for the process to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	color me pink

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly surprised that this book series has no tag here on ao3 bv i read the first book and i believe that it was really one of the best books i've ever read. (next to unwind & magnus chase, of course.)
> 
> also, amy and nox are adorable and i really like pete too (though, despite the reveal at the end, i was hoping he'd just be himself bc he and amy make a great team too), so this kind of reflects that.

amy feels herself beginning to twitch and shake as she lies back against the seat, her nerves becoming overwhelming as she anticipates what’s about to happen. as she begins to drum her fingers against the armrest, a hand reaches out to gently hold hers, another’s thumb softly running across the back of her hand.

“you’ll be alright.” a soft voice whispers in her ear, the comment followed by a press of lips against her forehead. “besides, it’ll look hot, trust me.” amy can’t help the small smile that appears on her face.

“thanks, nox.” she says, glancing to her left towards where he stands next to her chair. “you always know just what to say to make me feel better.” nox smiles as well, pressing one last kiss to her forehead whilst giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before returning to his seat.

“besides,” pete adds from his spot next to nox. “it won’t even hurt at all.” nox chuckles softly, lightly bumping pete’s shoulder with his own. amy smiles again.

“thank you, pete.” she says. the hairdresser returns with the bottle of dye then, and amy takes a shaky breath. but she glances back over to her friend and boyfriend, who each give her a reassuring smile, and then she knows that everything will be alright.


End file.
